


And I'm Glad You Came

by cjdsjmlyx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Xiuchen, Stalking, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, alternative universe, but not exactly the creepy type, minor JohnTen, slightly bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdsjmlyx/pseuds/cjdsjmlyx
Summary: Sicheng is a vampire and he has a date.It went better than expected, but what he didn't expect at the end of the day was Ten saying, "He's a Jung. Maybe the both of them are. From the same coven that almost killed you."Jaehyun is a vampire hunter and he has a date.Everything went great, but Johnny had to end his good mood by saying, "Dude, we both caught ourselves smitten for fucking vampires."Where one is a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter set up on a blind date by their friends. It takes a while before either of them learns this information.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Side Relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Jaewin Summer Fic Fest 2020





	And I'm Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT CODE: JWFF#009  
> PROMPT: vampire sicheng meets vampire hunter jaehyun on a blind date. it takes a while before either of them learns this information

Sicheng fiddles with his ear, a habit he picks up whenever he’s nervous. He’s been struggling to sit comfortably in his seat for quite a while now, he’s sure he’ll be leaving the poor chair imprints of his back pockets. He should have brought an extra blood pack, but Ten quite literally pushed him out the door as soon as he’s done with his clothes. 

Exhaling a deep sigh, he attempts to calm himself once more. He sips a little from his cup, gulping the sweetness of caramel macchiato and letting it settle down his stomach to distract it from tensing too much. It isn’t necessary, but he figured since 600 years ago that acting like a human by eating and drinking would not raise any suspicion. 

He looks out the window at his right, watching people and cars go along their way peacefully. Now that he thinks about it, he isn’t even entirely sure what he’s so anxious for. 

Oh, that’s right. _Maybe_ it’s the fact that this is the first blind date he’s ever been set up with for over seven hundred years. Not to mention the fact that it was Ten (read: someone you can’t fully trust your whole life with) who coaxed him into this arrangement.

 _“C’mon, sweetie. You gotta live your immortal ass to the fullest. Besides, it could be a one time thing, if you’re that scared of commitment. I’m just worried that you’d ironically turn into a monk if you never experience a good lay before your first millennium,”_ he can still hear the fucker say. Ten may be a few centuries older than him, but Sicheng would like to think he at least has the right to curse him in his head.

He remembers not being able to reply anything to that. The older knows almost everything that Sicheng’s been through, not just because he’s the one responsible for Sicheng’s turning, but because he’s been with him ever since he was still a human. Ten knows every crook and cranny Sicheng’s heart lies, most especially where his heart was broken by a puny relationship 400 years ago. He doesn’t want to admit it, but up until this day, even after several centuries have passed, his heart still aches for all that could have been.

Sicheng from four centuries ago knew that it is rather inconvenient for vampires to be in a relationship. Nevermind that it’s taboo for two men to be together, it is also widely unaccepted for vampires and humans to mingle in something that does not involve any kind of violence. It was bad enough that vampires were literally hunted down by vampire hunters, prestigious human families that vowed in their soul to eradicate these “nature’s abominations”. Each city would have a vampire hunter family—or coven, as they insist to call it even though it’s ironic that covens are something that witches do, but whatever, humans are oftentimes dumb—signified by an insignia that is unique to every family. And maybe, MAYBE, that dumbness of a human is what remained in Sicheng when he fell in love with a fucking vampire hunter, and one from the most prominent covens in Asia at that. 

Nevertheless, they treasured each other so much more than the norms set by humans to distance themselves from the “monsters”. Sicheng swore never in his whole life as both a human and a vampire has he felt something so deep, something so true, something so _complicated._ They’ve always envied the others, wishing they could be _normal_ like them; holding hands, cuddling, kissing, showing any form of affection without getting the stink eye from someone or worse, triggering a town hunt complete with pitchforks and torches. 

But just like a terrible plot from a terrible movie, they soon started to hurt each other, whether intentionally or not. They knew what they had was wrong right from the start, and they could not let go of their very being that makes them incompatible. Cutting it off was the wisest choice, and though it was the most acceptable thing to do, Sicheng couldn’t help but shoulder the pain his whole life, especially when his lover was the one who almost killed him just to appease the coven. He fled to China, and he felt dumb when he sobbed not because he’s leaving, but because he won’t ever witness how his love would be in his final moments. 

Several centuries have passed, and he has moved on enough for him to go back to Korea, but after all this time, everything he’s thought of was how their love could have been if the timing wasn’t so wrong, if they were not so different, if they were normal. 

But maybe, Sicheng thinks, a solitary life is what was meant for him.

Now, he’s even more anxious than he was earlier because of the sudden flashback. 

It’s funny how people fear their species, dubbing them as “terrors of the night”, while he sits here still trying to nurse a broken heart and worrying he might get stood up by the “cousin of this cutie I met at a party who I pretty much want to know more,” quoting Ten’s words. He glances at his watch. It’s already 3:34 pm. He’s been waiting for exactly 30 minutes now, but it isn’t his date’s fault that Sicheng was so worried he arrived 30 minutes earlier than the supposed time for their meetup.

The bell at the top of the cafe door rings, signifying the entrance of another customer. He looks over as reflex, and as weird and cliché as it may seem, he feels like time has slowed down as he makes a mental list of the things that made goosebumps travel through his body, his undead heart feeling like it sparked back to life.

Maybe it’s the way the guy is really pretty, almost ethereal and about the same height as him, although slightly broader, with eyes that looked so deep he’s sure he’d drown if he looked for too long. Maybe it’s because his own sense of smell was so strong that he can smell the man from several feet away, and _liking_ how he smelt of myrrh, tonka, and something mild he can’t put his mind on. Maybe it’s because his mind immediately wandered off to imagining his future with the man. Maybe it’s because he managed to think of all of this things in the sliver of time that he was distracted admiring him without even fully knowing him.

Or maybe it’s because the man who just entered is wearing the necklace that almost killed him 400 years ago.

  
  


***

  
  


“I still don’t get why I have to go to this stupid date,” Jaehyun complains as Johnny gives him a once-over. He nods in satisfaction, brushing an invisible dust above Jaehyun’s right shoulder. 

“You do know that I love you so much, right?” Johnny crosses his arms while staring intently at the other, Jaehyun’s sure he could almost measure every inch of his face.

Jaehyun just gags in response. “Just say that you want me to convince the guy to have good words about you for his friend, what was his name again? Tan? Ten? The love of your life?” He retorts as he faces the mirror to check himself out.

It may sound so conceited of him but he always thought of himself as someone on the pretty side of the scale. Not to mention, Johnny has quite a good fashion sense that accentuates all his assets. If he were his date, he’d definitely want to go on more dates with himself.

Johnny snorts. “Sure, that’s one, but I seriously would like it if you don’t botch this one, yeah? I’m pretty sure Ten won’t even suggest the idea if he’s not confident that his friend is someone able to throw you off your feet,” he replies. His eyes widen for a moment, seemingly remembering something, and tries to find that among Jaehyun’s box of accessories.

“Ta-da!” Johnny holds out the necklace in front of Jaehyun like a medal when he finally finds it. Jaehyun’s eyes lock on a two-inch cross pendant that hangs from a thin but sturdy-looking leather as it dangles right in front of his eyes. When he realizes what it is, he rolls his eyes, glaring pointedly at Johnny.

“No,” he remarks with a finalizing tone, ending Johnny’s argument even before he gets to say anything. 

Johnny simply pushes the necklace more towards Jaehyun, even trying to put it on for him. “C’mon, you’ll never know. The outside world isn’t a safe place.” 

“They’ve been extinct for quite a while now. You already know this. My coven was the one who terminated the last one, remember? It was around 400 years ago, I think,” Jaehyun says, trying to recall his grandfather’s stories about how their family was the most prestigious coven in all of Asia during the reign of vampires. He finds it interesting even now that he’s all grown-up, but he doesn’t think that it is possible for the creatures to still lurk during these modern times. He once started to think that his grandfather’s stories only served as local folktales, something that the elderly told the younger ones as a warning, but the insignia on his nape makes him think otherwise.

He was told that it was located a little below the back of his neck, in the dead center between his shoulder blades and at the top of his spine. He’s never seen it himself, of course; he can’t possibly rotate his head by 360 degrees. But the first time he’s ever heard of it was when his six-to-seven-year-old playmates poked hard at it and he felt a strong chill travel down his spine before he almost lost his consciousness on the pavement. His grandfather told him that it’s very sensitive because it was what the first vampire hunters used to sniff out the vampires which made it easier for them to do their jobs.

Ever since then, he would try his best to hide it. Scarfs, turtlenecks, makeup, pain relief patches; you name it, he’s already used it. It was easier to explain when he was a tiny kid that he had a _very sensitive neck,_ but during his college years it was difficult to hide something that looks almost like a tattoo that the college dean would not be happy to see. Johnny took a picture of it for him before when he got curious what it looked like. The photo revealed a fusion of the faces of an owl and a lion, the symbol not even five inches in diameter. That image is seen in every corner of establishments owned by their family. 

When Jaehyun sees Johnny’s dignified look not even ebbing a little, he sighs in defeat and reluctantly puts on the necklace. He initially intended to put it inside his shirt, not wanting to draw attention, but he doesn’t like the way its shape bulges in his chest. Sighing once again, he pulls the leather to let it settle in front. Johnny smiles again with pride, realizing that the necklace seemed like the fashion point as the dark leather and pendant contrast with the white turtleneck he’s sporting. Admittedly, Jaehyun thinks that it added to his charm.

When FINALLY the both of them think that he looked eye-catching enough, he goes out his own apartment, leaving Johnny sprawled out on his couch, mindlessly flicking through the channels. 

“I’m leaving,” he waves to Johnny and before he leaves the door frame, Johnny throws him something that sounds like plastic as it crinkles on his hand. Jaehyun feels his ears heating up as realization dawns on him. “Don’t forget to use protection!” Johnny shouts full of mirth, laughing loudly when Jaehyun flips his middle finger off before he closes the door. 

The cafe is not that far away from his home, so he decides that it’s best for him to walk to get there. The August air is not that warm, making its point that summer is coming to an end and fall is making its entrance. The pleasant weather is helping with his nerves that he realizes are a little tense.

Humid air greets him however when he enters the establishment, but it is a soft kind of warmth that makes Jaehyun sigh in relief. The sounds the windchimes make above his head lays easy in his ears, the soothing aura of the cafe accentuated by the whiff of coffee and pastry. 

He looks around, notes that there are not a lot of people inside. The table nearest him is currently being occupied by a man in a suit, four cups scattered around his laptop and his hair in disarray. A few tables away is being occupied by a group of schoolgirls giggling bright and carefree. His eyes land on the table by the wall on the corner, the one placed beside the largest window, a gorgeous man occupying it alone. He finds the man staring at him with wide eyes, like he’s seen a ghost or something, and a harsh icy sting shoots from the base of Jaehyun’s nape, spreading through all his limbs, an unpleasant itch and buzz settles on his head and chest.

His instincts are shouting at him to both run away and pounce at the man, making him confused, but the set of piercing eyes pins him down, pulling him closer like a moth to flame.

  
  


***

  
  


Sicheng watches as the man stares back at him, a contradiction of alarm and wonder visible on his face. Jaehyun remains frozen in front of the shop, staring back at the man whose face reads a mixture of longing and fright. Jaehyun is the first one to break the most intense staring contest ever. Sicheng wills himself to inhale, suddenly remembering he needs to keep the facade of breathing like a human being.

Jaehyun paces slowly towards the table, using the few seconds of the distance to force himself to calm down. Suddenly, his sweater feels too tight around his neck, his hand coming up unconsciously to adjust it. Sicheng watches the man fumble with his turtleneck, the stretch over broad shoulders and wide chest feels like it is glaring at him, the man’s proportion seems too heavenly.

As Jaehyun reaches the stranger’s table, the other stands almost too quickly for it to be natural. Sicheng reaches over a hand towards who he assumes (and hopes) is his date, calm enough to introduce himself without his voice wavering. 

“Hi, I’m Sicheng,” he starts, thinking of anything to add to it. Jaehyun remains beaming at the man, watching as he mindlessly bit his lip. Jaehyun ignores the prickling sensation in his stomach when the stranger—no, _Sicheng,_ settles his small introduction with “Ten’s friend.”

Grinning, Jaehyun takes the unusually cold hand into his. He’s never felt something quite as cold from any other person before, but he simply passes it off as the other feeling nervous. Sicheng feels the nostalgic warmth of a human body when their hands connect, the other’s palm a scorching ember. The stranger slightly but cautiously clenches his hand, shaking it once in a firm up-and-down motion. 

One thing that Jaehyun’s previous flings never forget to mention is his confidence, how he carries himself with ease. And so, he widens his smile, popping his most charming dimple as he introduces himself as well. “Hi, Sicheng, Ten’s friend. I’m Jaehyun, Johnny’s cousin and your date for today. Though I’m sure by the end of the day you’d want to ask for more,” he adds a wink in an attempt to throw the other off. 

Sicheng lets out an airy chuckle, Jaehyun’s cheekiness lessening the worry and fear that lies heavy on his chest. Meanwhile, Jaehyun’s confident smile turns into a soft one, the other’s chuckles lighting the chill at the back of his neck again, but with the addition of light buzzing at his fingertips. 

They start another round of staring contest; although now, they inspect each other much closer, the sensations even harder to ignore. Jaehyun’s almost sure that the chill on his back intensifies, and Sicheng’s heart hurts as it struggles to contemplate whether to beat or not. The electricity travelling from one body to the other is close to manifesting itself to a physical form, but the universe seems to think that it’s the perfect moment to ruin by startling the both of them when a new customer arrives. Jaehyun lets out an awkward laugh while Sicheng averts his eyes to the sides, sitting back down on his chair. 

Jaehyun follows, perching himself on the chair in front of the other. He just then notices a half-empty cup. Sicheng follows his gaze then blurts out, “I already ordered for myself a while ago. I hope you don’t mind,” the last sentence softening out of embarrassment. 

The other let out a small “ah” in understanding. “I’m sorry if I made you wait,” he apologizes moments after, the blush in his neck deepening into a darker shade.

“No, don’t be. I was just a little early,” Sicheng dismisses. He tries one look at the other once again, engraving each feature into his brain. Jaehyun’s eyes are a deep mocha color, seated perfectly below his thick eyebrows. His nose is high, but not too high for it to look devious. The skin on his cheeks looks soft, as if asking to be pinched, and the bones beneath them are well-defined. Sicheng moves his eyes further south, staring at Jaehyun’s full lips. It has the slightest shade of pink as if a rose lightly damped its body in it. _It must be really soft,_ Sicheng thinks, _I wonder how it would taste—_

 _No._ Sicheng wills himself to look away from the temptation, but he instead locks his eyes at the necklace mockingly placed on Jaehyun’s wide chest. Suddenly, all those admiration he has noted just a while ago burns to ashes as a bitter memory comes to his mind. He needs to be cautious, he needs to be careful and assess whether the other knows if he is a vampire or not, and if he has agreed to be his date to be able to finally kill him.

Over at the other side of the table, Jaehyun lets his date study him for a while. He’s put on a gentle smile, waiting for the other to start a conversation. He surveys himself and notices that the tingling sensation at the back of his neck is ever-present like a print. He has been in lots of dates before, but nothing felt as intense as this one. The excitement, fear, curiosity, rage, and desire are a sickening mixture that rests heavy on his stomach like lead. Sicheng is attractive—hell, he’s more attractive than all his past flings combined—but Jaehyun’s gut tells him that there’s something dangerous about the man. He wouldn’t admit it, but that’s what fueled his desire to get to know Sicheng more. His attraction to danger could be the means to his end, but a little danger makes life a bit more interesting.

He follows Sicheng’s gaze, his eyes full concentration as he studies his face. Jaehyun notes how his brows are scrunched up a little. He unconsciously licks his lips when he notices the other’s eyes linger on it a little longer than what is considered casual and the tingle shoots from his neck to his groin. He can’t believe it, but he’s actually a little turned on with the way the other observes him like a predator contemplating whether to devour his prey whole or to savour each piece. But just as closely as Sicheng observes Jaehyun, the sudden tightening of the former’s jaw did not escape Jaehyun’s eyes. Suddenly, Sicheng’s eyes become cold and suspicious, and the probable subject of that is the necklace that dangles from Jaehyun’s neck. He once again feels all his instincts shouting at him that the man in front of him is danger personified. But the incessant chanting of _kill, kill, kill_ at the back of his mind blurs into _kiss, kiss, kiss_ as Jaehyun stares at those pinkish semi-chapped lips. He wonders if he would even care at all with its texture when it's molded between his.

Snapping out of his reverie, Jaehyun places his hand over the pendant as if guarding it. Sicheng looks back up to Jaehyun’s wary eyes, seeing doubt for the first time ever since he’s arrived. 

“Does it bother you? I’m sorry, my family’s on the superstitious side,” he decides to say. “I could remove it if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Sicheng widens his eyes in surprise. _There is no way he’s letting anyone get suspicious of him because of some necklace that may only be similar but not the same one he knows of._ In the end, Sicheng decides to play safe, waving his hand off in a dismissive manner. 

“No, it’s okay. it’s just,” Sicheng heaves a sigh. “It’s just, it looks awfully familiar.” He isn’t exactly lying, and leaving hints here and there may be to his benefit.

That was a response that Jaehyun did not expect. Not that he was expecting any in the first place, but still, it’s vague and _very_ suspicious.

“Familiar? Well, that’s weird, this is a family heirloom,” he says softly, spinning the pendant between his thumb and index finger. If Sicheng showed any sign of his surprise, he's quick to dissolve it. Gladly, the both of them silently agree to drop the topic.

Jaehyun looks up at him again with that stunning smile of his ( _and his enchanting dimple,_ Sicheng’s mind unhelpfully supplies but he kicked that thought to the back where it belongs), placing his hands at the top of the table, so close to Sicheng’s he could practically feel the warmth radiating. 

“Anyway, wise choice on the table. This is my favorite spot here as well,” Jaehyun says.

Sicheng picks up on the implication that the other is regularly in this establishment. They haven’t been together for more than ten minutes, but the number of times Jaehyun has surprised him is admittedly endearing.

“You’re here often?”

“Well, yeah, I work as a barista here,” Jaehyun says, waving at apparently his coworker currently at the desk.

 _Unfair,_ Sicheng thinks. Everything about this man is downright gorgeous. He lets his brain wander for a moment: Jaehyun wearing his cute barista apron, with his friendly customer smile on, manning the machines with perfect efficiency, coming home smelling like coffee beans.

_Coming home to me, wanting to snuggle after a day’s work, and then we’d both lie down and cuddle and maybe I could kiss his tiredness away_ _—_

Before his imagination could run wild again, someone approaches their table. The stranger is wearing an apron with the cafe’s logo imprinted on the upper left. “Minseok,” his nameplate reads. Sicheng realizes it’s the same person Jaehyun waved at earlier, the one behind the counter. 

He simply watches the two throw words at each other, sometimes a little too fast for him to comprehend. The slight pang at his chest is very much unwelcome, and as much as Sicheng hates to admit it, he isn’t that naive to deny that he feels a little significantly small tiny bit jealous with the comfortable air around them. He immediately feels out of place, and he hates himself more for being jealous because of someone he barely knows.

When Jaehyun waved for Minseok earlier, he didn’t plan on making the other come to their table. He wants to wipe off that annoying smirk on his face if only there is no lovely man sitting in front of him. Thankfully, said man seems to be a little lost in thought when Minseok punches (Minseok would argue that it’s just a small nudge, but the pain in his arm would protest) him.

“Some good catch you have there. And, he’s obviously ogling at you. Good job bro,” Minseok teases, not even bothering to minimize his voice. _Shameless._

“Can you lower your voice please? In case you didn’t notice, he’s only a few steps away from you, and he can understand Korean,” Jaehyun hisses, his eyes darting back to Sicheng who still seems out of it. Thank goodness.

“Is this why you called day-off today? You’re very very naughty Jaehyun. And brave, if I may comment how you brought him here, out of all places,” Minseok crosses his arms. “ _Here,_ where you _work._ If I’m looking at it differently, I might say you brought him here so I could perfectly tease you about it.”

Jaehyun exhales a short sigh. “Hyung, please. Go back there. Seriously, why would you leave the counter alone? Where is Jongdae hyung? I can’t believe he’s running late again,” Jaehyun scratches at his eyebrow with his short rant. “Oh, and bring me my usual, please.”

Before Minseok could open his mouth and complain that he’s still older, and _you shouldn’t order me around like that, you brat,_ Jaehyun beats him to it. “I’m a customer today,” he smiles in victory just to spite the other. 

Minseok grins even more broadly, all teeth and gums showing. “Alright, _sir_. One cup of iced americano, coming right up,” he moves to go back to his station, to Jaehyun’s relief, but before that, he stretches his hand out across the table. 

Jaehyun’s breath hitches as he sees Sicheng getting flustered once more. _Cute._

With hesitation visible on his face, Sicheng slowly stretches his hand to shake the one reached out to him. This Minseok guy is seriously charming, Sicheng is sure he could flirt his way out of trouble; and by the looks of it, he's also the kind of guy actively looking for trouble. It’s best for the vampire to be wary of him. 

“Hi! I’m Minseok, Jaehyun’s favorite hyung.” The last sentence earned a deep eye-roll from Jaehyun, which makes a small smile creep up on Sicheng’s lips unconsciously. Whether Minseok missing it or just completely ignoring it is beyond Sicheng when he added, “but you can also call me yours,” complete with a flirtatious wink and confident smirk. 

Sicheng almost snorts. That was way too cheesy, even for someone who’s over seven hundred years old. But it still appeared charming, especially when it came from someone as pretty as Minseok.

Jaehyun scoffs. “Noted. I’ll make sure your boyfriend knows about how you literally just flirted with someone that is not him.” 

Sicheng once again ignores how the sound shot straight towards his crotch as he let go of the other’s hand. He may be reading a little into things, but Jaehyun sounds like he's jealous. 

“Sicheng,” he says simply.

“Nice to meet you, Sicheng,” Minseok replies, smiling easily. Finally, he spares Jaehyun some attention. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go get your americano, _sir._ No need to be so protective, geez, he’s all yours,” Minseok says, hands dramatically raised as he backs off.

This time, no matter how much Sicheng tries not to make a big deal out of it, those words already made a home in his mind.

_“He’s all yours.” I’m all his._

He’s not sure how, knowing that there’s no more warm blood flowing through his entire body, but he’s not able to swallow down the flush that spread from his neck to his ears and cheeks in time before Jaehyun takes notice of it. Of course, it didn’t escape Jaehyun, and he tries his best to engrave that adorable image on his mind as a keepsake.

When Minseok is finally back at the counter doing his barista-related shenanigans, Jaehyun visibly sighs in relief. 

“I’m sorry, he gets nosy sometimes.”

Sicheng giggles. _Giggles._ It probably is the best thing Jaehyun’s ears have ever been blessed to hear, next to the chuckle the other let out earlier.

“Nah, don’t sweat it. Your friend is actually kind of adorable, but he’s too cheesy for my taste,” Sicheng replies, leaning forward in a fake whisper. The constant buzzing that sits on Jaehyun’s chest bursts out, his nose latching onto the clean scent of musk on the other. It must be nice to nuzzle on the crook of his neck, where all that pleasant smell must be strongest. 

Flustered, Jaehyun dumbly blinks at Sicheng who’s still looking at him with a small grin. Sicheng thankfully avoids the atmosphere getting awkward once again when he speaks up.

“I didn’t think you were the working student type,” he says. “Assuming you’re still in school, that is,” he clarifies, arranging himself to a comfortable position as he takes his own cup to his mouth.

Thank Jaehyun and his godlike ability to focus, not letting himself get distracted with Sicheng’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he drinks. It was a close call. 

Jaehyun shifts on his seat as well, mirroring the other. “Well, to answer your assumption, yes, I am still in school. Hopefully this is my last semester at School of Performing Arts,” he relishes on the slight wonder on the other’s eyes. “And, to be honest, I don’t really need it to help me with school, though it does help a lot, but I mainly work as a hobby. I like the pressure of having to manage my time, it’s thrilling.”

“Oh, I’m a senior as well. That’s good to know, we’re the same age,” Sicheng says. It’s a lie, of course, but Jaehyun doesn’t need to know that.

He beams, and Sicheng’s chest hurts once more. “No way! I thought you were younger than me. You’re a 97 liner as well?” Jaehyun inquires. Sicheng nods.Technically, he’s still a ‘97 liner. 1297 is still 97, right?

“I go to SOPA as well, but I’m a transfer student,” he subtly diverts the topic. One can say he’s sensitive about his age.

Jaehyun bobs his head in an excited manner, interest evident in his eyes. “You know, I can show you around? I mean, I could help you with things you’re not familiar with,” he says. His eyes glinted with mischief before he adds, “I know every corner and blind spot you could go to when you want to cry, sleep, or fuck.”

If Sicheng was drinking, he would surely be a spluttering mess, spilling coffee and spit everywhere. Instead, he chokes on his own saliva, coughing violently afterwards, completely thrown off by the last word. 

It may seem like he’s acting like an innocent teenager, getting all giddy with the mere mention of sex or fuck or _intercourse._ But don’t get him wrong, he most certainly **is not** innocent, trust him, he can write a book about various points on how to achieve maximum pleasure; but he may as well be a white lotus since the only experience he can bring on the table is from 400 years ago. Many things have changed, people are getting less conservative. Maybe Ten was right, he might turn to a monk. He mentally shudders at the thought.

Now, that is a sight that Jaehyun wishes to indulge himself more. A flustered Sicheng, he finds out, getting all red from his neck and ears and even to his deathly pale fingertips, is adorable as heck. In the future (assuming that they would meet again but Jaehyun is 127% sure they would) he'll think of ways more than one to fluster him. 

Sicheng tries his best to school his expression again, not wanting to embarrass himself more in front of such a pretty creature, though it may be too late for him. On the positive side, Jaehyun looks like he's really enjoying himself. On account of his dignity, Sicheng thinks it's a win. 

“Why the hell would you say that so casually,” Sicheng grumbles.

Jaehyun chuckles. “What? It’s true though. People looking for a quick fuck is more common than you think,” he says matter-of-factly, as if he’s commenting on the nice weather. 

“I-I know! But, to be honest, and don’t judge me on this, I firmly believe that sex is meant for people who are actually in love,” Sicheng says. “Sure, there’s pleasure with sex, but what I think makes it all more pleasurable is the fact that you surrender yourself to one another, trusting that they would take good care of you and that you’re going to take good care of them. Plus, if you’re in love, surely your bodies would easily become compatible with one another. ”

Laughing, Jaehyun raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, Mr. Sex Expert, I give up. But the offer of touring you around still stands,” he says with a grin.

“If I don’t know better I’ll assume you’re just thinking of ways to take me out on another date,” Sicheng smirks. This of course earns another round of chuckles from Jaehyun.

“If it is, is it effective?” 

Sicheng shrugs. “Sure. Unless you’re a serial killer and this is how you get your victims, I think you’re really fun to be with.” 

“What if I am?” Jaehyun challenges but his smirk does not leave his face.

“Trust me, I’ll know,” Sicheng replies, taking up on Jaehyun’s challenge. He even crosses his arms for effect.

The other tilts his head. Jaehyun knows it’s a joke, but somehow his guts tell him that Sicheng is actually serious with that. “Interesting,” he blurts out. Sicheng wiggles his eyebrows.

“What’s more interesting is how he managed to stand your ass for more than five minutes.”

Jaehyun groans. Another barista approached them, but this one is different. His name plate reads “Jongdae,” and he introduces himself as such.

His eyes disappear fully with his massive smile. “Hi! I’m Jongdae. Sicheng, right?” he says, placing Jaehyun’s order on the table. Sicheng notices that aside from a cup of coffee, he also brought two slices of what he assumes is matcha cake.

"What did I do in my past life to deserve this," Jaehyun continues his grumbling. 

"Probably saved someone's life to be rewarded with this fine piece," Jongdae replies, looking at Sicheng from head to toe while whistling. 

Jaehyun glares at him. "I thought you already have a boyfriend," he says, subtly blocking Sicheng out of Jongdae's view. This little action didn't go unnoticed, and Sicheng's heart skips a beat (again, impossible) and lodges on his throat. 

Smiling, Jongdae looks back at the counter. "I do," he says, dripping with too much affection it's almost nauseating. 

"And I thought you were exclusive?" Jaehyun continues, raising his eyebrow. No one needs to know that the way Jaehyun looks right now, seemingly protective, arms crossed and eyebrows raised is a look that Sicheng could jerk off to. 

Jongdae snorts. "We are. Jeez. Minseok's right. Calm the fuck down, I won't steal him away," he shakes his head, his smile never leaving his face. 

“Well, I better get going now. Don’t want to snap Mr. Grumpypants over here. But I gotta warn you Sicheng, run away from him while you still can,” he says, the last part in a hurry as he barely dodges Jaehyun’s hands. “Nice meeting you!” he waves, sharing a fistbump with Minseok when he went back to his place beside him. Sicheng simply waves back, entertained by Jaehyun’s coworkers' antics.

“You have such nice friends,” Sicheng comments.

“They make sure I get to experience hell on earth,” Jaehyun whines, poking a cake slice with too much force while his other hand pushes the other slice in front of Sicheng. 

Sicheng accepts the offer, almost moaning at how perfect the pastry is. “You haven’t even met Ten yet.” Sicheng can’t help the smile on his face. Somehow, in the past few minutes he’s been with Jaehyun, he has gotten comfortable with the other, the air between them getting less stiff and more at ease. It isn’t hard to feel that too, Jaehyun is really adorable and pleasant and cute, Sicheng has to remind himself that the necklace that hangs snuggly from his neck is something worth being extra cautious for. Although it may still be purely coincidental—it’s been hundreds of years, after all, and his memory of that pendant may be muddled—there’s no harm in staying on high-alert until he’s confirmed his suspicions.

“I can see why Johnny hyung and him make a good match,” Jaehyun says.

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Ugh, Ten talks about him A LOT. Literally. A minute can’t pass without him mentioning Johnny’s name, I can almost visualize him even in my dreams,” Sicheng complains.

“Seriously! Johnny hyung’s been ‘Ten this’, ‘Ten that’. It’s almost as if I’ve been transported to the portion of his brain occupied by Ten hyung.”

“Our friends are such chaotic gays, I love it.”

“Yeah, I love how we’re gay too,” Jaehyun offhandedly comments, surprising himself when he said it. “I-I mean.. You know… It’s not—” Sicheng cuts him off, laughing. A flustered Jaehyun is a rare Jaehyun, but it’s as adorable as a confident Jaehyun. Sicheng thinks he may be falling a bit more, but he won’t admit that. Not yet.

“Yeah, I love how we’re gay bro,” he says, tone full of sincerity but still light.

“Bro,” Jaehyun says, reaching out a fist towards Sicheng. But it’s Jaehyun’s turn to flush, so instead of bumping his fist against it, Sicheng takes it in his hand, marvelling at the warmth it possesses. 

Not breaking eye contact, Sicheng rubs his thumb along Jaehyun’s knuckles, bringing it near his lips to press a ghost of a kiss. “You have such pretty hands, did you know that?” Sicheng whispers.

Jaehyun jolts. This is something he’s not used to. Usually he’s the one who makes the move, and now that someone else becomes more forward than him, he’s at a loss of what to do, dumbly staring back at Sicheng’s deep eyes. He’s tempted to look at his hand that still hovers in front of Sicheng’s lips, but his brain stubbornly drives him to stare. The goosebumps that he thought had been long gone intensifies, making him hyper-aware of the fact that the other’s breath against his hand lacks warmth. The signals in his brain blares but it’s a mess and all he can think of is the fact that a gorgeous man is holding his hand, commanding him to fall under his spell with the daggers that are his eyes, his lips that seem soft just a cat’s hair away from said hand. Yes, Jaehyun has indeed become whipped in under one hour.

It’s all confusing and new for the both of them. As of the moment, their brains are pumped with thoughts that this date is far more interesting than they have initially anticipated, a thrill that they didn’t know they needed until now.

Sicheng slowly lowers their hands but he shows no signs of letting go, but he still looks at Jaehyun as if asking for permission to continue holding his hand. And who is Jaehyun to deny this stunning man of such pleasure?

  
  


***

  
  


Their conversation went on, a variety of topics came and went with the wind as they fell more and more cozy with each other’s presence. They have talked from absolutely random things like the superior movie character (the debate on who the best Disney princess is went longer than they should have as adults) to more political and ethical things (money is the single thing that makes the whole world revolve in its own chaos, you can't convince the both of them otherwise). If the settings were a bit different, one could assume that they are very drunk people having a very drunk conversation about the astronomical placement of every being. 

All this time, their hands never left each other’s, sometimes twitching and wiping some smudge from Sicheng’s nose (Jaehyun learns that one: Sicheng is a messy eater and two: Sicheng’s entire being is packed full with cuteness). Jaehyun is not naive, he doesn’t deny that he’s falling for Sicheng and he does not oppose that idea at all. However, it’s still too early for him to say that. For now, he would settle with finding Sicheng attractive and interesting.

“And, like, I don’t know what’s scarier, the possibility that there is indeed other life forms out there or that we’re utterly alone in this vast universe—oh shit, it’s dark already?!” Sicheng shrieks when he unconsciously looks over the window and notices that the sky has indeed turned dark, the streets now illuminated by bright yellow lights. He also notices the drizzle that catches on the lights and his panic grows. “And it’s raining! Un-fucking-believable!” he exclaims.

One thing that only a few special people have taken note of during the era of actively eradicating vampires is how the rain somehow weakens the creatures. No one exactly knows why, not even the vampires themselves, but some theorize that this is the heaven’s way of helping the humans. Therefore, most vampires are killed during these times. Sicheng’s ex naturally knew of this condition, and so Sicheng currently holds a deep fear of rain. 

They say awaiting death with the one you love in your arms is the sweetest way to go, but it’s a different story when your love is the one who delivers death at your doorstep.

Jaehyun notices the turmoil flashing before Sicheng’s eyes. He senses fury, worry, but most of all, fear. Jaehyun has always felt safe under the rain, everyone in his family says so, and he feels sad that it does not have a similar effect on Sicheng. He assumes that Sicheng is worried that it might be difficult for him to get home, and he surprises himself when he offers, “You can stay at my place first, wait for the rain to stop.”

Sicheng, as expected, hesitates, but the hesitation dissipates when a thunder crackles menacingly and the tapping of the rain grows stronger. 

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath. His kind doesn’t breathe, oxygen is not needed in their stagnant blood, but he’s on the verge of hyperventilating. Things just went down, bad. 

A hand squeezing his snaps him out of it and a strong surge of comfort travels from his limb towards all of his nerves. He visibly relaxes, leaning a bit into Jaehyun’s body, subtly seeking warmth. Sicheng looks down, weighing his options.

The logical answer to Jaehyun’s offer is a resounding no. He’s still a stranger, after all, and that necklace can't be ignored in such a big decision. Sure, they've talked about basically their whole life and have grown rather fond of each other, but now that Sicheng thinks about it, he doesn't even know what Jaehyun's surname is. He should probably ask Jaehyun about that later. 

On the other hand, he can already feel his strength being sucked away increasingly that his head is starting to throb. His apartment is about an hour away from this cafe and he can’t possibly hold on for much longer before collapsing on the streets, even if he used his vampire speedrun. He curses himself for not bringing his own car, expecting the date to be a disaster that he would be out in under an hour. It’s already late, the last bus probably had left some time ago.

The scale tipped towards yes. Not that it was hard coming to a decision; frankly, Sicheng has made up a lot of scenarios earlier of going home with Jaehyun and getting all four of their limbs tangled with one another. He nods.

“Okay, let’s,” he says quietly, his voice already sounding hoarse. He doesn’t remember the rain having this much effect on him. Usually, he can smell it minutes away before it would pour and he’d be sleeping soundly in his own room, but he was so distracted earlier.

Jaehyun smiles and gestures to the door, waving at Minseok and Jongdae goodbye. They are too busy closing up the shop that they absentmindedly wave at the both of them, not bothering to look up. However, his smile gradually drops, seeming to be reminded of something.

“I forgot my umbrella,” he smacks his palm against his face. Sicheng groans as well. 

Fuck the universe for always making things hard for Sicheng! Now they even have to share Sicheng’s umbrella (which he originally brought for protection against the sun). How cliche is that?!

“I have my own, but we should make a run to your home. This one’s too tiny for the both of us,” he says, already opening up said umbrella.

“Okay, it’s just a few streets away from here,” Jaehyun says, moving under the umbrella with Sicheng. At first, there are a few inches of space in between them, but in order for the both of them to be slightly more comfortable under it, they have to be so close. Sicheng says _fuck it_ , wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulder, pulling him. Jaehyun’s brain short circuits for a moment, marvelling at how suddenly he feels tiny beside Sicheng who is only a few centimeters taller than him. He lets that thought sink in and simmer for a while, then he starts running.

From time to time he would feel the other’s arm slipping off, as if his strength is fading with every step, but it would immediately come back up around him. When they finally reaches the building, his heart is pounding both because of Sicheng and the running. Not wanting to let the rain seep further into their clothes—their pants and shoes are already suffering enough—he pulls Sicheng towards the elevator and pushes the number to his floor.

During the ride up Sicheng is silently exhaling loud breaths, Jaehyun becomes worried that Sicheng’s condition worsened. The other must have sensed eyes on him so he throws his thumbs up, assuring him that he’s okay. 

Sicheng still has his eyes closed, the rain feels painful like acid on his skin, but he holds on until Jaehyun opens his door. Jaehyun helps him walk but Sicheng doesn’t sit on the couch when he gestured on it because _goddamn, this pad feels expensive!_

No wonder he works as a hobby, his family must have been well-off to let him stay here on his own. Sicheng feels ashamed for making the soft carpet underneath him wet.

“Sit,” Jaehyun tells him, but he still stands dumbly by the door Jaehyun has to manually pull him down to sit. 

“I’ll go get you clothes and a towel,” he says before running off to a room. Sicheng notices that there is another room adjacent to it, he figures that’s where he’s going to stay later. _Or not, that would be too burdensome. I could sleep on this couch and it would be better than any other nights I have ever slept._

When Jaehyun comes back minutes later, Sicheng chokes on his spit. He already has his shirt changed and has pants stripped, leaving him on a loose pair of shorts and his oh-so-gorgeous legs on full display. It’s perfectly tanned and sculpted, Sicheng suspects that Jaehyun stole it from a Greek god’s statue. He wonders how it would feel wrapped around him, taking Sicheng in, or maybe the other way around, when it’s below him, supporting Sicheng’s hips while he bounces—

“I’m sorry for the wait. Here,” Jaehyun cuts Sicheng’s mind wildly running off to a restricted area and hands him a gray shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and a towel. _Of course he’d remove his pants, you idiot. It’s uncomfortable to stay in those jeans even more so when it’s wet._

Sicheng feels slightly guilty for having filthy thoughts towards the man who genuinely only wants to help him. He averts his gaze and says, “thank you.”

What Sicheng doesn’t know is that Jaehyun deliberately removes his pants beforehand to elicit another reaction from him. He first thought of wearing only his boxers and a loose shirt, but even he himself thinks it's too much. He high-fives himself for a mission success, trying not to let a devious smile break out on his face.

“You can stay in that room,” he points at the room on the right, the room on the other side of the one Jaehyun went into earlier. “Usually it’s where Johnny hyung sleeps af whenever he comes over, but tonight, it’s vacant. Take a shower there, you can’t let rainwater on your skin for too long. You’ll get sick.”

Sicheng has expected him to offer the room, but he’s not so thick-faced to confidently walk towards it and do what he’s been told. Jaehyun sighs too loudly for it to be serious and pushes Sicheng in front of the door. He even opens it for him when he still doesn’t move, pushing him inside once more.

“Good night, Sicheng. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, turning to walk towards his own room. Before he closes the door, he looks back, smiling at Sicheng. He waves before saying, “Good night!” 

The door closing is the final straw for Sicheng’s strength before his knees give way. He is very tempted to simply sleep there on the floor, restore his energy for as long as he can, but the rain drying off on his body would only make things worse. With great effort, he pulls himself up, dragging his body towards the bathroom. 

When he’s done, his whole body is still buzzing but he feels rejuvenated. The toiletries smells like Jaehyun but also a scent he smelled from Ten before. Johnny must have brought some of his stuff here, but Jaehyun originally put his own things there. Sicheng of course deliberately chose to use those that smells like Jaehyun, avoiding those that smells like Johnny (vampires are extremely possessive, Ten even more so). But his clothes especially smell strongly of Jaehyun, Sicheng is getting drunk from the nasal onslaught. It smells so nice, and he loves how the sleeves fall off a bit on his lower arms, emphasizing the difference in their body builts.

But Sicheng is tired, and no matter how much he fights off the fatigue, sniffing Jaehyun’s shirt again and again like a creep, he still loses and succumbs to the best sleep he’s ever had in his whole life, dreaming of that boyish smile and charming dimples, completely drowning the sound of the downpour outside.

  
  


***

  
  


Light filters in through the window when Sicheng opens his eyes. He stares at the ceiling for a long while before begrudgingly sitting up and going to the bathroom to wash his face. Sicheng likes how Jaehyun’s scent is still strong on the shirt he’s wearing, he’s sure he’ll be able to bring the scent home with him. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Jaehyun greets him when he sits down on the kitchen table, watching the other cook something. Sicheng rolls his eyes at the pet name, but his heart flutters at how domestic the scene is. 

Jaehyun in an apron is even more astonishing than what Sicheng has initially imagined; his bed hair is still unkempt, some lines travelling along his arms signifying a good night’s sleep, honey-like voice wafting in the air with the nice smell of breakfast.

_Hold up, honey-like voice?_

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Sicheng comments, melting softly at Jaehyun’s humming. _Just how perfect of a human can you be?_ Sicheng is starting to think that Jaehyun is some sort of angel brought to Earth to give it a taste of perfection. 

Jaehyun shrugs, his back still turned. “Well, you didn’t ask. It's literally what I'm taking up,” he says. He flicks off the stove, transferring the pan’s contents onto a plate.

“Breakfast is served,” he presents the food in front of Sicheng who’s still in awe. He looks down and he swears he sees a checklist before his eyes getting ticked off, a checklist of his ideal type easily molding into the form of Jaehyun.

“Wow,” he mutters. He feels himself fall a bit more. 

Jaehyun stands back up, walking over to his coffee machine. When he’s done, he gives a steaming cup of coffee to Sicheng. Croaking out a small “thanks,” Sicheng puts three spoons of creamer and three cubes of sugar. Jaehyun winces, but he smartly didn’t comment on it.

They eat comfortably, continuing their discussion from the day before. It’s too domestic that Jaehyun’s heart hurts, but somehow, it also feels weird, like what they’re doing is not supposed to happen. He buries those thoughts, enjoying his time with Sicheng who looks even more adorable in his shirt, his hair a soft fluff on his head. However, fate must be seething at them, not wanting them to be happy for too long, and Johnny comes barging through the door, shouting, “Good morning, dipshit!” just as Sicheng finishes wiping off the cup Jaehyun gave him.

Sicheng flinches, only reacting a bit faster not to drop it to the floor. Johnny looks as scandalized as him, but he raises his brow at Jaehyun. “Oh-ho-ho-ho, what do we have here?” he says with a lilt on his voice as he walks to the kitchen, crossing his arms while leaning on a wall. 

They didn’t do anything… _weird,_ but Sicheng feels like they did with the way Johnny alternates his gaze between him and Jaehyun. Sicheng could practically see the story that didn't happen weaving in Johnny’s head. He shudders at how he looks a lot like Ten right now, they must be soulmates.

Even so, Jaehyun throws the rag he’s holding towards him. It smacks bullseye on Johnny’s face and Jaehyun grins at his win. “We didn’t fuck, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he says. “Unfortunately,” he adds in a whisper, but Sicheng is sure he made it loud enough only for him to hear. Sicheng coughs when Jaehyun winks at him, looking away.

“Sure,” Johnny says, unbelieving. He throws the rag back at the sink where Jaehyun got it and scrutinizes Sicheng from head to toe. With the way Sicheng looks on Jaehyun’s clothes, hair a mess from Jaehyun’s constant ruffling while they were doing the dishes, a wound on his lips visible when he accidentally bit it hard while they were eating, cheeks flushed as if he caught them, no doubt Johnny would assume things went _that way._

“Actually, I’m just about to leave,” Sicheng decides to say, moving out of the kitchen and back to the room he slept at to collect his clothes. As he passes by Johnny, his smiles widens like the Cheshire cat, and Sicheng has to quicken his pace to save some of his shattered dignity.

As soon as Sicheng is out of earshot, Jaehyun says, “I really do like him hyung. He’s making me feel things I haven’t felt from anyone else before.” Jaehyun sighs dreamily, looking at the closed door of the room Sicheng entered.

“I’m happy for you, dude. You seem genuinely happier than before. I hope things turn out well for the both of you,” he says, clasping Jaehyun’s shoulder as he walks towards the fridge to get himself some milk. “So, how did it go? Was he good?” 

Earlier, Jaehyun feels good about Johnny being happy for him, but now he wants to wipe off his face and pluck those wiggling eyebrows. It’s seriously annoying.

“I told you, we didn’t do the deed,” he says, shutting up when Sicheng emerges from the room still wearing his clothes and looking as adorable as ever, neatly folded clothes in his arms. He walks towards him but not before whispering, “yet,” earning a good-hearted chuckle from Johnny.

He follows him in sending Sicheng off but he stays behind Jaehyun for a few feet, giving them some “privacy”. Because of this, Jaehyun doesn’t notice his expression faltering, a deep frown settling on his eyebrows. Johnny barely registers the exchange of phones between them, the two completely oblivious to Johnny’s horror-stricken face as pieces seem to click in his brain. When Jaehyun turns back around after a round of “goodbye, see you soon, take care,” he’s surprised at how serious Johnny looks.

“The fuck’s wrong with you, dude?” Jaehyun nudges him out of the doorway, coming back inside to sit on the couch with a phone on his hand and a stupidly-in-love smile on his face.

“Jaehyun, when you told me you felt something different from him, can you tell me what that means?” Johnny’s voice is quiet but the graveness of his tone is enough for Jaehyun to put his phone down. 

Jaehyun clasps his hands on his lap, a smile unwittingly tugging at his lips as he recalls the few memories he has with Sicheng. “Well, I felt tingles, like, really intense ones like there are ants crawling from the back of my neck to my fingers, and from his touch I felt some kind of shock as if he’s an open circuit, and I swear my heart is running a hundred miles per hour whenever he’s near,” he explains.

Johnny’s expression doesn’t get better; in fact, it even goes deeper than before. Jaehyun exhales. “Hyung, I’ve read lots of romance novels before. I know I’m falling, and it may not seem likely, I know we only met yesterday, but I really think he’s got me whipped for him. I told you, I really like him.”

Johnny stays silent for a while, Jaehyun starts to feel uncomfortable being stared at like that. He’s seen Johnny with a thousand and one reactions, but this is the first time he has ever seen him so afraid and worried. 

“I know. That’s how I feel for Ten. At first, I ignored the tingles, thinking that maybe it’s a part of the infatuation. But seeing your nape earlier, your insignia glowing hot red… fuck, why do you think you feel the goosebumps from the back of your neck first?”

Jaehyun is confused. “Where are you going with this?”

“I’ve had my suspicions before, but… ah shit. Dude, Ten and Sicheng, they—” he sighs, gulping audibly. “We both caught ourselves smitten for fucking vampires.”

  
  


***

  
  


When Sicheng comes back to his own home, the first thing he sees as he opens the door is Ten’s annoying smirk. 

“Yes, I slept over at his place, and no, we didn’t sleep _together.”_ Before Ten could utter a word, he immediately shut him up. 

He throws his clothes from yesterday in the hamper, flopping on his bed. It squeaks under him helplessly, dipping a bit more when Ten lays on top of Sicheng. He groans, wiggling to get the other off of him. The attempt is futile; Ten is a dead weight above him, but soon, Ten got bored of it, sitting instead near the bedpost.

“Well then, explain why your scent is mixed with what I assume is his scent.” Sicheng has his eyes closed but he can feel Ten’s intense gaze on him as if he’s trying to read his mind.

Sicheng turns his head slightly to look up at him. "Stop. Just because you fuck people on the first meeting doesn't mean everyone's like you," he says which earned a heartfelt eyeroll from Ten. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m wearing his clothes,” he adds, trying for a sarcastic tone but it sounded rather boastful, as if he’s bragging how he gets to wear Jaehyun’s clothes.

“I can see that, but _why_ exactly is that?” Ten pesters.

Sicheng sighs, already getting tired of Ten’s incessant questions. “In case you were deep underground last night, it rained. Hard. I wasn’t able to bring my car since you oh-so-gracefully kicked me out of _my_ apartment, so he offered to let me stay over at his place until the rain stops. However, not gonna lie, his scent feels homey, and with the addition of getting drenched, I slept like a baby,” he explains, fishing his phone out of his—correction, _Jaehyun’s_ sweatpants.

Before he left earlier, they exchanged phone numbers and Instagram accounts. He decides to send a <<got home safe. tnx for letting me sleep over. will bring u ur clothes when i see u>> before opening the app. He clicks on Jaehyun’s account, but before he even got to scroll down, Ten snatches his phone away.

Sicheng groans, scowling, but he’s too lazy to sit up. He patiently waits for Ten to give it back to him, but for some strange reasons, Ten becomes silent after a while. At first, he still throws comments like, “wow,” “gorgeous,” “damn Johnny’s cute here,” but it abruptly stops. Curious, Sicheng sits up, finding Ten glaring at his phone, his grip on it seems like he’s going to destroy it (and he absolutely can). 

He reaches his hand out, motioning for Ten to give him his phone back, but he’s still refusing to let go. Sensing something strange, Sicheng moves over to peek, and it shows a picture of Jaehyun with his legs wide open, his arm perched on one of his knees, biting onto something, his tank top dipping dangerously low on his chest. _Hot,_ Sicheng thinks. But recognition washes over him when he realizes the thing between Jaehyun’s teeth is the same necklace he wore yesterday.

Sicheng frowns. “Yeah, about that, I think it’s weird too. He was wearing it yesterday as well, but I think it only looks similar—”

His sentence gets cut off when Ten slides to the right, the post sliding to a picture of Jaehyun’s naked back, his hands over his head in a peace sign. Sicheng doesn’t see it at first, he is too distracted with the way Jaehyun’s back muscles are flexed, but when he does, his pupils shrink. 

He starts trembling, fury in Ten’s eyes reflected in his tenfold. He feels dumb for brushing all the signs under the carpet, but now, the emblem is a clear confirmation to all of his doubts.

Tears are starting to form in his eyes, his throat painfully locking up. Ten voices his thoughts out to him.

“He’s a Jung. Maybe the both of them are. From the same coven that almost killed you.”

* * *

Sicheng sits down on the chair at the corner of the cafe. It’s already been a few months since his blind date, but ever since the revelation, he decided to stalk Jaehyun everyday at his workplace.

Surely, there was some logical and rational reasoning as to why he does this during the first few days he did his stakeouts. But as time goes on, days stretching to weeks and weeks stretching to months, such reasoning becomes blurry and the only thing his brain notes is how absolutely beautiful Jaehyun is in everything he does. 

Everyday (except every Tuesday and Friday because he learns those are Jaehyun’s day-offs) he would come and sit down on the corner table, wearing different and ridiculous disguises each time. Right now, he’s wearing some shady coat and a fake mustache. He would laugh at himself everyday in the mirror but hey, it works. No one recognizes him and he can freely observe Jaehyun as he does his thing.

Jaehyun’s moves are swift and precise, though compared to Jongdae and Minseok, he’s still a little bit clumsy. From time to time, he would spill some milk or trip on an invisible bump. Sicheng would snicker, but he makes sure it wouldn’t be heard by anyone. Whenever one of them comes near him, he would be one step quicker to hide himself. Sometimes he ducks under his laptop (a prop), sometimes he opens his economics book (also a prop, he’s a Practical Dance Major), and sometimes, when he’s too lazy to pick up anything, he simply lays his head down on the table. 

Ten actually has advised against it, suggesting to go for the safer route of avoidance. In his case, however, he said he’ll “observe him a bit more,” which Sicheng thinks is a glorified version of what he’s currently doing, except it’s more difficult to act like he didn’t know the other can kill him effortlessly. He knows the both of them are just being stupid, but he can’t help being drawn towards Jaehyun.

Today is a nice day, the sun is hiding behind thick clouds but not the ones that promise heavy rain. Everyone is in the mood to chill, the cafe bustling with customers. Sicheng stays at his table, quietly observing people (not really, just Jaehyun), while occasionally typing random things on his laptop to not come off as a creep. 

All is well. That is, until someone flops down onto the chair across him and says, “You know, you could pull a better disguise than this. You look stupid.” His heart drops cold.

Ten minutes ago, behind the counter, Minseok noticed how Jaehyun kept glancing at the table at the corner of the shop. He glanced over once and said, “It’s the same guy, huh?”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yeah, him,” he said, continuing on his job with manning the machines. He didn’t intend to put too much emphasis on the "him", making it sound like it dripped with despise. 

Minseok and Jongdae had no idea why but after the date, Jaehyun became distracted and whenever they would mention Sicheng’s name, he would look alarmed, as if afraid of anyone hearing them. Thus, everytime Sicheng came over wearing different kinds of ridiculous disguises, they would be careful not to mention it to aggravate the other. The date must have ended up badly. Tragic, considering the two of them really rooted for their blossoming relationship. They even made bets on who would top, but that’s for another story.

Jongdae puffed out a breath. The cafe was especially busy today and during the slivers of time like this could they only rest. “You know, Jaehyun, I think he specifically comes here for you. Maybe he’s got something to say, you should go and talk to him,” he said, ignoring the way Minseok widened his eyes at him as if to stop him.

“I don’t want to talk to him,” Jaehyun said, cold, but there’s some longing threaded with it. It’s obvious that he does, but for some reason, he's stopping himself from doing so.

Jongdae bit his lip, gesturing at Minseok to help him coax the younger to go where his heart lies. Minseok thought for a while and said, “He’s right, though. Maybe the reason why he never makes the first move is because he thinks you don’t want to talk to him, and that’s what you say, but it’s obvious that you don’t really mean it.”

Jaws clenched, Jaehyun remained silent. Minseok continued. “Plus, I think you’re as curious as we are as to why he has to put on different disguises everytime, and why the heck has he that much,” Minseok tried to lighten the mood, but the frown on Jaehyun’s face only grew worse.

“I have no idea what happened to the both of you, but during your date you both undoubtedly had fun that you didn’t even notice that it was a few minutes past closing time. Maybe that’s something you should consider. You clicked so well, I could almost hear wedding bells from a mile away,” Jongdae teased. Minseok punched him not-so-lightly on the arm with a gummy smile on full display and Jongdae whined. Their little debacle put a small smile on Jaehyun’s face.

“Thanks, you guys. I’ll think about it,” Jaehyun said. 

“You don’t have to think about it, just go over there and talk,” Jongdae pushed him away, turning back to accommodate another customer. Jaehyun stood still, looking at Minseok as if waiting for his say on the matter. 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Even if I say no, which I won’t, I’m pretty sure you’d still run to him. Just go, we can handle this,” he gestured at the still bustling inside of the cafe. It’s a lie, one less pair of hands around would be taxing, but they would let Jaehyun have this one.

Jaehyun clasped his hand on Minseok's shoulder. “Thanks, hyung. I owe you one,” he said, removing his apron and hanging it messily on the hook.

He brushed his hair up, his breath starting to stutter. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he genuinely missed the guy. It’s been three months already since their date, since he felt lighter, since he learned that his date _who he let sleep in his own home_ is a vampire. Anger bubbled up in his chest, but mostly, he’s disappointed in both Sicheng and himself. Sicheng should have been honest, but if he were Sicheng, saying “Hi, I’m Sicheng, a vampire. And you are?” is surely out the question. He wasn’t completely honest as well, but saying that “Hi, I’m Jaehyun, my family are vampire hunters. Nice to meet you,” is even weirder.

People have since assumed that vampires went extinct, reducing them to bedtime horror stories. However, it’s false, the astonishing man sitting at the corner table wearing a fake mustache and an ugly too-huge coat the glaring proof of it.

 _Astonishing._ Jaehyun scoffed at himself. No matter how dangerous Sicheng is, Jaehyun can’t help but fall even deeper. His senses are heightened around vampires but his attraction to the man amplifies it. He knew right from the first day that it was Sicheng, but he pretended he did not for the sake of the both of them. He knew he was being observed and it felt a bit uncomfortable he was tempted to just go and talk several times. 

However, whenever he had the urge to do so, he would forcefully stop himself, chanting _Sicheng is dangerous_ multiple times in his mind. He himself knows it’s not true; the notion of _Jaehyun_ being the dangerous one even more likely. Sicheng is just a tall ball of fluff that happened to be undead and has fangs but he’s still as adorable as a newborn kitty.

He flops down on the chair in front of him, his head that was turned towards the window snaps like a rubber band pulled taut. “You know, you could pull a better disguise than this. You look stupid,” he says, crossing his arms. The shock on the other’s face is almost comical, Jaehyun almost laughs but he wills himself to stand his ground.

It takes a while before Sicheng clears his throat. Using the funny voice he uses whenever he has to order something, he croaked out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jaehyun scoffs. “Seriously, Sicheng, drop the pretense. I already know it's you, and that you are a vampire.”

Fear flashes past Sicheng’s pretty eyes. They were still as piercing as they were when they first met, but now, it’s softened around the edges with horror.

Sicheng stops breathing, eyes blown wide and mouth agape. Jaehyun becomes concerned when a minute passes and Sicheng still holds his breath but he remembers that vampires don’t need to breathe. Sicheng must have forgotten his act of breathing, too shocked to care about other people. 

The air is so tense that it’s almost suffocating, the heat from Jaehyun’s nape getting harder to ignore as seconds pass by. Sicheng clenches his jaw, forcefully tearing his eyes away from Jaehyun. “Well, you haven’t exactly been honest as well. If I had known your surname from the start, I would have—”

He cuts himself off but Jaehyun’s mind unhelpfully completes the sentence for him. _I would have ran on the first sight of you._

Among all the things Jaehyun felt for Sicheng, it is the first time he’s ever felt pain. It’s painful to think that Sicheng doesn’t trust him, and it’s even more painful to think that Sicheng’s mind is running on the thought of Jaehyun killing him with no mind. 

His eyes turn a thousand degrees colder. “Well, Sicheng. I’m Jung Jaehyun, and being a vampire hunter runs in my blood. My family was the most prominent coven in all of Asia during the old times, though I’m pretty sure you have lived long enough to know that,” he seethes, voice as steely as his eyes. Sicheng shivers visibly.

He looks around the people-packed place. He looks down, voice getting softer as he says, “Can we talk about this elsewhere?” He still refuses to look directly at Jaehyun’s eyes, instead focusing his gaze on the necklace around his neck. It’s the same one Jaehyun wore on their first (and now most likely last) date.

Jaehyun stands up, walking stiffly towards the door. Sicheng curses himself for finding even that hot as if he’s not about to be led to his end by his executioner. He follows immediately, driving such thoughts away. Minseok and Jongdae simply look at them as they pass by. Jaehyun lights a candle in his heart for leaving them on such a busy day, but this talk really can’t wait.

“Where do you want to talk?” Jaehyun asks.

“Um, would your place be fine?” Sicheng asks back. Jaehyun's house is just a few streets away. Naturally, it would be the best place to talk in private, but it's also the most dangerous one for Sicheng.

With his back still turned on him, Jaehyun fishes his phone out of his pocket and taps a text message. He waits for a response for a few moments, those moments turning awkward. Sicheng is so nervous that he flinches when a beep comes. 

“Johnny hyung’s not there. Let’s go,” Jaehyun says, already walking at a cautious pace. If it was in a different context, their last exchange could be something sexual, but unfortunately, Sicheng is stuck with thinking about how tragic his death will be. 

He could run away, but first of all, vampire hunters are meant to be faster than vampires. Never mind that he acquired inhuman speed when he got turned, vampire hunters are and always will be one step ahead of them. 

The other reason is something that Sicheng wants to ignore but it sticks out like a sore thumb: he _doesn't want_ to run away from Jaehyun. It's illogical; he should be prioritizing his own life, but Jaehyun is not just some vampire hunter. He's equal parts adorable and hot. He made Sicheng laugh out loud that he had trouble breathing. He's especially fun to be with. Even the fact that Jaehyun agreed to talk to him makes Sicheng swoon.

Sicheng feels stupid for making the same mistake of falling for a vampire hunter. 

He is knees-deep in his eternal suffering that he doesn't notice they have arrived in front of Jaehyun's building. Just a few months ago, his heart was fluttering at the mere thought of being in an enclosed space alone with the other, but now, the fluttering is for an entirely different reason.

The elevator ride was already suffocating, not even an insect dared to move in the tense air. As Jaehyun closes the door behind him, the atmosphere becomes even more toxic that Sicheng is starting to get dizzy. Jaehyun notices the stiffness of the other and he worries, his cold front already starting to crumble down.

He sits down on the left side of the couch, staring at Sicheng until he removes his coat and the mustache, putting them atop of the coffee table, then he timidly sits down at the right side. They face each other but Sicheng still refuses to look at Jaehyun, his ear already red from the constant nervous rubbing. Jaehyun starts to grow annoyed. He doesn't intend to hurt Sicheng, not in any lifetime ever, but he's sure Sicheng won't believe him if he said that. 

Instead he goes with, "Be honest. Did you and Ten have any bad intentions towards me and Johnny hyung?"

Sicheng looks up for a millisecond, dropping his head again right after. He can't stand seeing distrust and disappointment from Jaehyun's eyes. "No. We didn't even know you were vampire hunters until we saw your insignias from your social media accounts," he says softly but the sharpness is there, accusation piercing straight at Jaehyun's heart. 

"Plus, what good would it be to us? Not like we can effectively finish you both off without losing our lives first," he adds. He looks up a bit, wanting to look at Jaehyun finally, but the necklace is still glaring at him mockingly. 

The other notices it. He threads along the leather slowly until his hands stop on the pendant. "How did you come to recognize this?" he asks again. 

Sicheng tries to swallow but his throat is too dry. That story is not something he wants to let out in the open, but he figures he has nothing to lose now with his impending death. 

"I was once… _involved_ with one of your ancestors," he says vaguely. 

Not moving one bit, Jaehyun remains staring at him, waiting for him to continue. Sicheng sighs, dragging his eyes along his necklace. 

"Four hundred years ago, I met someone. We were in love, and not even the fact that he's supposed to hunt for my kind stopped us. I confided every secret I have with him. But I guess that was the most stupid mistake on my part. I trusted him with my whole life that I didn't even consider him taking it away from me. He once told me that he'll protect me even with all those weaknesses, but I was an idiot for not realizing he was going to use it all against me. One moment I was sleeping heavily with him in my arms, lulled to sleep by the heavy rain, the next moment my flesh was getting burned, his eyes set on pushing that thing further into me," he explains, each word getting more difficult to let out than the last. He unbuttons the first few ones on his polo shirt to reveal a deep scar underneath his collarbone. 

"I managed to push him off of me. He used to look at me with such loving eyes, but they became cold, I almost didn't recognize him. I had to flee together with Ten hyung and the closest one to home we have was in China. I wasn't able to see how things turned out for him, and I thought I moved on after a few years, even moving back here in Korea, but the pain is still there," he adds. Sicheng feels hot tears threatening to spill but he tries to force them back with his head still down. His throat hurts from speaking while trying to contain his sobs.

Jaehyun feels fury bubbling up inside him. He remembers the stories his grandfather used to tell him, the ones highlighting the greatness of his ancestor who single-handedly eradicated the last of the vampires, putting an end to their reign. He imagines the look that must have painted Sicheng's beautiful face on that night, peacefully sleeping, then getting literally stabbed by the one person he trusted the most. He can't stop thinking of how hard it must have been for Sicheng who gathered all his courage to be in a relationship with a human, who left everything behind, who survived four hundred years carrying the burden. Suddenly he had the urge to curse everyone in his family for making Sicheng go through all that. 

When Sicheng feels the tears slightly backing up, he finally has the courage to raise his head. He sees Jaehyun's knuckles turning white as he clenches it, his frown getting deeper while he is lost in thought. 

_Idiot. You just made him angrier by talking shit about his family,_ he screams at himself mentally. Before he had thought about it, he flashes in front of Jaehyun, locking his hand around his throat. 

Jaehyun's wide eyes look straight at him, red veins popping out as he starts to get deprived of oxygen. "I have to move fast and kill you before you kill me first," he whispers, tightening his fingers around Jaehyun's neck.

His vision is starting to fade but he suddenly had a great pulse of energy jumping out from his nape towards his hand. He grabs Sicheng's wrist on instinct, his grip deathly as he removes the hand from his throat. He pushes Sicheng off of him down onto the couch as he pins the hand down above his head. 

Sicheng doesn't even try to struggle, he just lays there as he waits for the time Jaehyun finishes him off.

"You may be strong, but vampires like you will always be inferior to us," he says, despise and hatred apparent.

He expects Sicheng to scoff or laugh at him. What he does not expect, however, is Sicheng grabbing the pendant that dangles above his chest using his other hand, pulling Jaehyun along with it. The sound of sizzling flesh and its burning scent are sickening, making one want to throw up. 

He points it above the scar he showed earlier, muttering in the smallest voice he has, "Go on. Just do it. Kill me off quick. Just do what he did, but this time, make sure to finish me off."

As Sicheng closes his eyes in pain from his palm and heart, the tears he tried so hard to suppress earlier comes tumbling down. His lips are quivering so he bites onto it but he quickly regrets it. His fangs had unconsciously showed up some time during his speech a while ago, the blood flowing down along with his tears. 

He sobs, but as he opens his mouth to gasp, Jaehyun's lips come crashing down on him. The kiss is intense and hard, a lot of biting and sucking going on. Jaehyun's grip on his wrist loosens, a contrast to the fervent assault he continues on Sicheng's lips. Blood, tears, and saliva swirl between them, and it should be disgusting, but the both of them find it rather sexy. 

Jaehyun notes how perfect their mouths slot against each other, giving him a stronger will to deepen the kiss. It knocks the breath out of the two. Sicheng doesn't need it, but he knows the human does, so he weakly pushes him away to let him a bit of air. 

However, Jaehyun is not having any of it. He grabs the necklace and throws it across the room. He takes Sicheng's injured hand, diving back down for another kiss. 

Compared to what they had earlier, this one is deeper, more passionate with less biting. Sicheng tentatively licks at his mouth and Jaehyun lets him, tongues tied, dancing like two ribbons freely flowing with the wind. 

Sicheng sobs as Jaehyun takes his hand, peppering kisses on the wound on his palm. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," he keeps muttering each time his lips touch the wound. Sicheng shakes his head, taking his hand back to wrap both of his arms around the other's neck, chasing his lips to lock against him once more. 

Jaehyun shivers, a short moan slipping up when Sicheng's nails drags along his nape, brushing at his emblem. Sicheng jolts at the sound. 

He opens his eyes, clear crystals made even more delicate with the tears, but Jaehyun guides his hands back around his neck. 

"It's okay, I like it," he whispers, leaning forward once again. It doesn't take long before moans and flesh beating flesh become the only sound heard in Jaehyun's place.

  
  


***

  
  


After some rounds, they lay naked, side by side on Jaehyun's bed. No one knows how they got into his room, but they're too tired to think about that. 

A few minutes of silently staring at the ceiling passes before Jaehyun asks, "So, what now?"

Frankly, Sicheng does not have any answer to that either. He turns his head to look at Jaehyun, trying to ignore the deep reds and blues along his neck and chest. They need a coherent conversation and distractions like that are unacceptable as of the moment (but they could definitely work on that later on).

"Well, what do you want us to be?" he answers tentatively.

Jaehyun stares at the work he's made on Sicheng's body, smiling proudly for a job well done. 

"Don't smile at me like that, you goof. We need to have a serious talk," Sicheng scolds him, but a smile is tugging on his swollen lips as well. 

"Obviously, I like you, and you like me," Jaehyun starts but quickly retracts his statement back. "Assuming you like me as well?" he asks hesitantly and hopefully. 

Sicheng breathes out a chuckle. "I mean, if those hickeys aren't enough proof of it, I'm sure the mind-blowing sex should do the trick," he teases but he blushes as fiercely as Jaehyun. "You were so good by the way, the way you _pounded_ was absolutely delightful," he adds and Jaehyun had to cover his face in embarrassment. 

"But next time, I would like to try topping you. You have such a nice voice that even your moans sound like the songs they use in churches." Jaehyun can't take it, so he leans forward to press a chaste kiss on Sicheng's lips. 

"Shut up," he groans. Sicheng lets out an airy laugh. 

"Okay, okay. I will. Continue," he says, reaching up to wipe _something_ off Jaehyun's cheek, not caring whose _something_ it is.

"As I was saying," Jaehyun starts, looking sharply at Sicheng but his dimples betray him. "We both like each other and I think we should start with that. Not like I'm going anywhere anyways. Are you?"

"No. If you want me to stay, I would. If you want it to be forever, it could," he replies with all seriousness Jaehyun has to calm his heart down. 

"Okay. Chill. We're not getting married, at least not yet, but for now I think it's best for us to see where we go."

Sicheng smiles at him. "Sounds like a plan." He leans forward, wanting to go for another kiss, but he stops himself when he remembers something.

"While we're on the topic of forever, how are we going to deal with my immortality and your family's literal goal of eradicating me?" he says, running his hand along Jaehyun's hair. 

He leans into the touch, closing his eyes in contentment. "We'll worry about that when we get there. Most of us don't believe in vampires anymore, and it's not like you don't go out sucking the life out of the first person you see in a dark alley. You're as harmless as a wet puppy. We're going to be just fine," he says.

"What about your cousin and Ten hyung? Did Johnny hyung know about us being vampires?" 

Jaehyun opens his eyes. He can see the worry etched on Sicheng's face. "He was actually the one who realized it. That time when I was about to send you off he saw my insignia glowing and said he felt the same sensations I felt," he explains. 

Sicheng nods in understanding but the worry doesn't go away. Jaehyun reaches out to cup his cheek and says, "Hey, it's going to be okay. They can deal with their own shit, they're grown-ups."

"They sure don't act like one most of the time," Sicheng says, surrendering to Jaehyun's gentleness. 

"I couldn't agree more," Jaehyun laughs. "Now, when did you say you want to try topping me?" he asks, getting dangerously closer to Sicheng. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes but moves to hover above Jaehyun. His body is still a bit sore, but he can still move.

Jaehyun's words kept on repeating in Sicheng's mind. _They're going to be okay._

And they are.

  
  


***

  
  


"Damn, I literally just asked what day your first blind date was, I didn't ask for a novel of a love story," Ten complains, sipping the remaining drink in his cup. He's getting a little drunk, head swaying left and right. Johnny catches his head and places it on his shoulder. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes, hand reaching out for his own cup. However, his attempt fails when Jaehyun catches it, drawing circles on the scar on his palm instead. He smiles. This is a thousand times better than the coldness of whatever-alcohol is in that cup. 

"It's our day, anyway, why are you the one hogging all the spotlight?" Ten continues, pointing an accusing finger at Sicheng. 

"It's exactly because it's your day that I get to tell our story. You've had all the attention all day," Sicheng spits back. "Whatever. I'm glad you're going to live elsewhere now that you're married. Sorry Johnny hyung, sadly there's no turning back now," he fake-apologizes to Johnny. The other simply replies with a chuckle, wrapping his arm around Ten's shoulder. 

"I don't have any intentions of turning back," he says sweetly, pressing a soft kiss on his husband's temple. 

Jaehyun gags. "Yikes. That's it. We're out," he says, standing up to walk to his and Sicheng's room. 

"Don't tire him too much, Sicheng. He just got turned, he doesn't have that much energy yet," Ten shouts when they get a few steps away. 

Sicheng groans. "Ugh. I know. You don't have to remind me every time we're left alone."

"Good. That's good. Wait for a bit more, and after the first half-year of the turning, your sex would be incredible I'm sure none of you would be able to walk straight for weeks," he says, yawning. 

"You're drunk, hyung. Go to sleep," Sicheng simply says but the heat creeps up his neck. "Johnny hyung, please take good care of him," he tells the other. 

"I always have," he replies, heaving Ten up.

"He always has," Jaehyun confirms, holding Sicheng's hand and dragging him to their room. 

As soon as the doors close, Jaehyun's head drops on Sicheng's neck. "I'm hungry."

Sicheng taps his back. "I know." He starts to unbutton his suit, but Jaehyun beats him to it. "Getting impatient huh?," he teases, titling his head to the side to reveal his neck. "Alright, drink."

Jaehyun smiles once before latching his fangs on Sicheng's throat, the same spot above the scar on his collarbones. He drinks generously, not letting even a single drop go to waste. 

Sicheng hums while drawing circles on his back, whispering encouraging words like, "you're doing so well, gorgeous," "that's right, feed yourself," and "yes, drink so that you'll be fine sooner."

Jaehyun wipes his mouth as soon as he's done. He drags Sicheng once again to lie down on the bed, sighing in extreme satisfaction. 

"You know, I've been thinking, all these years, I haven't even got to thank the universe for giving you to me. I'm so lucky to have you."

A smile blooms on Sicheng's lips. He doesn't resist the urge to embrace the other, their stagnant heart almost beating as they align. Suddenly, everything feels right with the both of them in each other's arms. 

"You're my luck," he whispers back. "Come to think of it, I also never got to thank Johnny hyung and Ten hyung for setting us up."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad you were thirty minutes early," Jaehyun says, voice dropping as sleep takes over his system.

Sicheng yawns as well, sleep getting harder to fight now. He surrenders to it, but before he does, he whispers in Jaehyun's ear. "And I'm glad you came."

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter: Thank you so much for an amazing prompt!! I'm not sure if this is what you envisioned the story to be, but here we go. I hope you liked it still! <3
> 
> To the mod: You worked so hard on this fest! Thank you so much for an opportunity to indulge myself on some jaewin fics. I really enjoyed this one! Thank you for beta reading this as well omg bless your soul <3
> 
> To the readers: Thank you so much for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm aware that there are some errors here and there and I promise to do better in the future. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it! <3


End file.
